Angels in the Snow
by ShutterBugLovesElphie
Summary: AU: Kurt is breaking under the bullies and decides to disappear a few days before Christmas. Meanwhile Blaine is having a lonely Christmas at his winter cabin when he sees a body in the snow. Klaine friendship/ early romance. First story, so please comment.
1. Angels in the Snow

Its my first Story and I am scared but I love one shots so I thought I write one myself. I always have these what if scenarios so I thought I apply it to the the two cuties I squeel over every week on TV.

DISCLAIMER: All credit to Ryan Murphy and the Glee team for their amazing characters!

* * *

It was the easiest way to look like an accident. Frozen in the snow. Slushies had prepared him for this. After months of torment, the words of Karosky seemed to ring in his head. He was better off dead. Besides no one would understand him. No one would love him. Yes his dad had been there, and as much as it pained him, it was better that he had a normal son, like Finn. He would replace him eventually. His pale skin would easily sink into the snow and he would be just a memory. As the flakes clouded his vision more, he felt the world slip. His hands were already numb. Slowly he felt his knees buckle, the blood running through his legs slowed. The world of light began to fade into blackness. However he swore he could see a light…

Blaine didn't know what compelled him to run away to the Cabin. It was winter break and he was tired of spending another Christmas at Dalton. Another Christmas with friends and teachers giving him pity looks. Another Christmas, despite all the warmth in what he really saw as home, cold and alone.

His parents had always had plans over winter break. Its not like they forgot him, they just didn't include him in there vacations. It happened ever since he came out. Ever since his dad stopped looking at him as his son and only as a stranger. It was a look that still caused an ache in his chest and rage to begin to boil in his blood against his own parents.

This year, he didn't know why, but he opted to use the cabin they always use to go to when he was little. It was up in the mountains, between Lima and Westerville. A small cozy one room cabin with an attic that housed the bedrooms. In one corner there was a kitchen, in the center the fireplace with a stone sitting area which looped around the corner of the wall to become a window sill. The window was huge, at least five feet by four feet. It allowed Blaine to look over and down the mountain to see all the pine trees and all the snow as it fell. There was a couch on the opposite side of the window and next to it was a five foot Christmas tree Blaine had brought up, with a few presents.

Currently Blaine was sitting on the window sill, drinking coffee. Honestly this Christmas was the same as the one before and the one previous and more likely the one next, lonely. But this year it was more then just his family abandoning him. He had come to accept that long ago. It was a new loneliness. Sure he had been asked out once or twice, but he always politely declined. It wasn't the person, it was just that he didn't feel that click. Watching movies the prince and princess would have a special connection, something in their head that would click for both of them. Like when Belle recognized the Beast after he changed, or when Prince Eric saw Ariel for the first time with legs. Sure they had knew them before hand, but they had that connection that meant true love.

Call him a desperate hopeless romantic, but in this society today, all forms of true love were crushed. Not even if he was gay or not. He had seen many of his friend's girlfriends (or exs) get heartbroken or pine over a guy only to hear the dreaded words "it nots real". Even in his own parents he saw a partnership, like a business deal, but not a relationship, not love. Blaine was hoping next year he would find a love, but his chances of finding love was like finding an angel in the snow.

He had turned his head to look at the wonderful tree he put up. He proudly made all the ornaments himself out of gum wrappers, paper, glitter, fabric, whatever he could find. All of them were unique and crazy. Some were Disney characters, other were album covers, some were pendants from his favorite sports team (majority were Buckeyes). A weak smile went to his face. Despite everything even the loneliness he felt, he smiled as that tree reflected all his life was about. Now all he needed was a tree topper. He had brought the supplies up with him, but nothing came to mind. He was in a debate between star and angel.

With a sip and a sigh Blaine thought _Merry Christmas Anderson_ and turned back to the window. The snow was coming down now. He could see the wind bash the trees and thrust snowflakes around the mountain covering everything in sight. In the distance he saw a black figure thrown around. However the figure didn't look like a log or stick or anything like that. Blaine eyes widen when he saw the mysterious figure collapse in the snow, realizing it was a person.

Blaine immediately jumped off of the sill, almost spilling his coffee in the process. Grabbing a coat, some earmuffs and scarf and some boots, he snatched a flashlight and charged into the snow. As he started down the mountain he screamed "Hey" just to get his attention. _What kind of nut would be out here in this weather? Its only three days til Christmas. No one should be out here._ The wind pressed against his face and his eyebrows froze as his eyes squinted to find the person. He had hoped that he was alive and okay. The cabin was at least several hundred feet away from the road. Anyone to come this far was either looking for him or wasn't thinking clearly.

His flashlight finally shown on the figure, a man dressed in black jeans and a light jacket. Tossing the flashlight inside his pocket he grabbed the man's hand and felt his skin. It was ice cold. He was near death. Blaine had to help him. Rolling him over, he picked him up bridal style and carried him back through the snow.

The wind started to pick up again. The snow danced around the pair and made everything blurry. Blaine thankfully still saw the light from the large cabin window. Steadily he placed one foot in front and pushed with all his might against the incoming wind and snow. His only thought was warmth. Not for him, but for this man. He felt his knees buckle slowly as he got closer to the cabin. The weight of the man and the snow were all coming against Blaine, but he pushed through. The second he opened the door. He collapsed to the ground.

Exhausted, he set the man down and closed the door. Taking a second to catch his breath he looked down at the man, or boy in front of him and gazed in shock and awe.

He had to be only a year or two older then Blaine. His skin was white as snow, as seen by through his hands and face. His light brown hair was frozen styled in place and the tips of his nose, ears and cheeks were light pink. He only had on jeans, a black shirt, and a light black jacket with boots. _He's gorgeous_. _What color could his eyes be? Who cares, he is beautiful already!_

_He may be dead._ That thought sent Blaine into action mode. He had heard about hyperthermia before and thankfully knew what to do. He quickly ran to the duffle bag on the side of the room with all of his clothes and grabbed sweatpants, a longsleeve shirt and blankets. Running back to the man. He quickly took off the mans coat and shirt. _WHOA He has abs. Undapper thoughts blaine focus, focus!_ Trying not to look. He slid the shirt over the mysterious figures arms and head and did the same for the sweatshirt. _Crap, his pants. _Now Blaine stopped and thought for a second. If he was unconsicious would he want a stranger taking off his pants in order to warm him up. Carefully touching his thigh he felt a chill snake up his fingers. He was freezing, he needed warmth. _Think girls, think girls, think girls! _He quickly shimmied his jeans off, closing his eyes when he caught sight of the boxer and slid the sweat pants on. He ran across the room and grabbed several pairs of socks and placed them on his feet and took the earmuffs off his ears and delicately placed them on his.

Picking up the stranger, Blaine carried him over the couch and placed him there and tucked him and himself in under the blankets. As awkward as it was, he needed body warmth in order to stay alive. Holding him to his chest, he stroke his hand against the strangers shoulder. He exhaled a warm breath around the mans next and face, trying to pass some more warmth on to him. _Please get warm, please wake up._ Carefully he touched his hand to the mans neck. A new chill went up his spine, not from the cold put from something else. He moved his fingers around and found a blood vessel with a familiar bump, bump. There was a pulse, and it was rising. He pressed his ear against the mans mouth and held his breath and listened to his rising breaths. A small sigh escaped as he realized he was alive.

Blaine looked at this man in awe. He looked so fragile, yet strong. How could any human look like that. He thought he could compare this man to sleeping beauty or snow white but no, he was more. He looked sweet, innocent and yet intoxicating at the same time. Even frozen in the dark snow, there had been a glow about him. He was truly an angel with no wings or a halo, but a beating heart. One he had hope was strong enough to warm him up again.

He didn't want to pry himself away. He felt the boy's temperature raise and saw the colors in his cheeks turn to red, but he didn't want to leave. He felt that if he left, the boy would collapse into the state he found him in. he would freeze and shrivel up into nonexistence. Blaine had found him and gave him warmth. He was responsible for him now, because he was here.

However when the boy shifted position in his arms, Blaine jumped off the couch. He threw the blankets onto the boy and placed a pillow at his head. Blaine stared for a few minutes but only saw the boy squirm a bit. He looked asleep. Feeling his head, Blaine realized the boy was almost at normal temperature, and hopefully he would wake.

Blaine walked over to the kitchen and started a batch of hot chocolate and coffee. He walked over to the area by the door and picked up the man's jacket and jeans and laid them by the fire. Looking through his pockets he was able to find a wallet, keys, and a phone.

_Kurt Hummel. _Blaine turned to look at the boy on the couch as he read the name off the drivers license. _What a beautiful name, Kurt. _A smile appeared on his face as his mind repeated the name, over and over, until it was engrained_. _In his wallet he found a picture of Kurt and what appeared to be his family. He was wearing a suit, standing at a church. The man to his close right was bald wearing a tux as well. Standing next to him was a short woman with red hair in a white wedding dress and next to her was a tall boy around six foot with brown eyes. However Blaine kept looking back at the boy he found in the snow. Staring at the picture he finally was able to see the color of his eyes. They were a clear gray, almost like a blue but not quite green. They were intoxicating as Blaine felt they looked right through his soul.

He found some money and some credit card but no numbers. The phone was dead despite Blaine's countless attempts to turn it on and the keys were not use to him in this storm. There was no way to tell why Kurt had come up here. He did not recognize him. He seemed to be a normal teenager. He looked like he had a good family. But something was off. He saw it in his smile. Despite looking completely joyful at the occasion there was some type of pain in his eye. But he couldn't pinpoint what.

Blaine walked over to the kitchen to check on the drinks when he heard a noise.

The world started to flood back into Kurt's mind as his eyes opened. He found himself surrounded in warmth. The bright lights of the cabin and fire place dazed Kurt. Squinting a slight headache formed in his head. After the pain had started to settle, he came to his senses. _Where am I? _The last memory Kurt had was his face hitting the snow as he collapsed from the cold. He thought that was the end. It was the perfect end. Now he was here.

He sat up and looked down to see he was under some blankets. In the corner he saw a fire burn bright in the fire place, and his clothes laid next to it. He turned his head a saw a nice kitchen and a boy standing there.

He was shorter then Kurt. He had dark black hair with tight curls, damp from the snow. He was wearing dark flannel pants, socks, with a Dark blue sweatshirt. As the boy turned his head Kurt saw his Hazel eyes look right at him. Despite how cold Kurt still felt, his heart jumped at the sight of the boy.

The boy had a relieved smiled and walked over to him with a glass. "You had me worried for a while. I don't know if you like coffee so I made some hot chocolate instead" Kurt took the glass still shocked over what he was seeing. _Am I dreaming? Who is this man?_

"Thanks" Kurt's voice was weak, almost like it shivered as the words came out. Kurt scooted a bit under the blankets and grabbed the cup. He took a sip of the hot coco and felt the warm liquid glide down his throat. After the blizzard he had just came out of, the drink felt comforting, as the heat as it slid down his throat into his still frozen body. However after everything running through Kurt's mind, if there was a heaven, was he in one and if so, _who is the angel_?

"My name is Blaine." _Blaine_. Kurt's mind was still trying to wrap his head around the situation. He didn't know whether to be mad at him for pulling him out or overwhelmed by his presence. He had planned on leaving his lonely world and instead woke up in the warmth of a stranger, a lovely stranger with a named that seemed to float around his mind. It took a while before his mind caught up with his mouth and he introduced himself. "Kurt".

He gazed around the cabin Blaine lived in. It was warm, but simple. He had a small tree in the corner with a couple of presents. Kurt immediately felt some regret. He had been trying to get out of everybody's way but instead he was intruding on someone's vacation. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the fire place and more importantly, his clothes.

Kurt eyes immediately widen at the sight of his clothes. He looked down and lifted the blanket off of himself and saw the sweats he was wearing. Blaine saw the look on his face and panicked trying to explain. "I'm sorry. But you were really cold… I mean frozen.. like hypo something…And my teacher told me you have to remove all wet clothing in order to keep the body warm.. So I.. But I didn't look or do anything I swear… Eyes closed and everything is drying…and"

Kurt sighed and chuckled a breathy laugh, for the first time in months. This boy was so cute. So polite. He smiled and finally looked at him "It's fine."

Blaine seemed to look relaxed. He nodded and looked over at the clothes. The mood changed. Blaine looked him dead in the eye. " You only had on a small jacket, a shirt and jeans. Why did you not have on a coat or hat or scarf or gloves?" He sat down on the couch and looked a Kurt "Why were you even out there there?"

Kurt's thoughts reeled. Yes he could of lied and kept his feelings bubbled as always. He did so with his dad when Karosky terrorized him. It wasn't until Finn told his dad, that he found out. None of his friends knew. But at that moment the true reason came in Kurt's mind.

_To end it. To slip away so no one would find me. Sure I can handle being gay. But I can't handle this world. This world where people stare at me for loving someone else. Not just stare, push, slushy, yell, scream, do nothing to help. Everyday its another bruise, another slur, another dirty look, another naive teacher thinking its will get better. Its like I am ostracized. I was meant to be alone. So might as well get lost. But look you found me. That must mean something. Some type of fate must have thought 'no you have to suffer by having a stranger find and report you'. He wouldn't understand. Why would he? He is rich, look at him, spending Christmas in a fancy cabin. He couldn't possibly understand… _

A sudden feeling of warmth shocked Kurt out of his thoughts. Blaine slipped his hand on Kurt's and gave him a look in the eye. His hazel eyes pierced through his thoughts. They were warm, inviting. At the same time it was familiar. It was a look Kurt had seen in others before and even in some of his friends. It was look of longing, a look of hoping, a look of caring. Not of sympathy or pity, but of caring. This man, Blaine, wanted to listen to him. Wanted to hear his troubles.

Kurt had kept all of these thoughts hidden from his friends and family. Thinking no one would truly want to listen. They would sympathize and then quickly say "you need help" or "You are loved" but Kurt knew it wouldn't be enough. Somehow this look Blaine was giving made Kurt want to finally explain. And not fumble around and say he thought. No he wanted to explain every detail, all the pain he has been through. Want to tell all of battles and taunting and the hell he had been through. He finally took a deep breath and with glassy eyes began to talk.

"To find a way out." He said tentatively, continuing to look Blaine in the eye. He felt the tears hit his eyes as he continued. "I am the only out kid at my school. And there is a Neanderthal who has constantly made life hell for me, but its not just him. I just get called names, and attacked and.. " tears were dripping down his face as he took a sigh " I thought I do my friends and family a favor and.."

The tears were streaming down his cold face into his cup. Blaine felt his heart break. Here was a kid, just like him. He was alone, going through situations like him. Blaine thought back to the picture of Kurt he found in his wallet. His demeanor, his poise was all confident, and yet here he is breaking down. There was pain in his eye. Maybe it was physical, emotional, verbal. But all in all it was still pain. He was surprised how much courage Kurt had, showing his heart to Blaine and how lonely he was.

Blaine knew what that had been like. Maybe not the exact same, but no matter what, these thoughts are never the answer. He couldn't hold himself back. He crossed boundary line and pulled Kurt into the tightest hug of all. The sudden impact of warmth from him sent a few more tears falling down Kurt and even Blaine's face. Kurt clung on to Blaine and sobbed into his shoulder. He was overwhelmed by the warmth, the hold, the comfort that he let his guard down and stayed like this for what felt like forever.

Blaine, choked out two tears before whispering in his ears "I know. When I came out to my parents they looked at me like all the other kids did at school. That cold heartless look that makes it feel like your nothing. I may not know what exactly you are going through, but I know pain. I know it hurts. I know it makes you feel like the world is against you and in truth it is. But that doesn't mean you are any less of a person or less loved. You are not. We are not. Your family must love you, otherwise you wouldn't carry them in your wallet. You seem so strong. You shouldn't give in"

Finally backing away from the hug Blaine look Kurt in the eye. His eyes were red and puffy but his face had warmed up a bit more and was red as well. He could also see the pain, the hurt but also the overwhelming comfort. Somehow in Blaine heart Kurt knew in his heart he didn't want to end it. Kurt had expected to hear those words from his dad or a guidance consular and brush them off. But the fact that Blaine was gay, and even knew what it was like, something told him it must be true. Those thoughts suddenly started to fade. A huge weight was off his shoulders and finally a small smiled crept on Kurt's face and finally whispered a "Thank you". Blaine pulled him in for a second hug.

Kurt was overwhelmed. This morning he did not have the idea where his thoughts would lead him. He had handled them day in and day out. Some days he would go to bed thinking they would disappear, others he would sulk and on the occasional night he thought, what if. He surely never thought he would try to disappear in the mountains. Or that he would be rescued by some lovely guy who somehow knew what he was going through. He didn't believe in god but there had to be a reason why he must have pulled him out.

Several minutes of silence had gone by when Blaine finally spoke. "Your clothes should be dry now, but you need to stay in those blankets still and drink a lot of warm liquids. Unfortunately the snow storm isn't letting up now so you are staying the nigh. There is an extra bed upstairs if you don't find the couch comfortable. You need to sleep though. Clear your head of everything and just sleep."

Kurt nodded and sunk himself lower into the couch. Somehow the idea of staying here didn't seem so bad. Blaine gave him another two blankets which Kurt happily accepted. He also brought over his wallet, phone and keys and set a fresh cup of coco next to him. Kurt drank the liquid as Blaine watched him. He asked to feel his head to check if he was warming up and happily he was. As he swallowed the last bit of hot chocolate he nestled himself with his head against the pillow. Blaine took the cup and pulled the blankets higher up around his neck. And with one last smiled he said "Good night" and with that Kurt closed his eyes and let his weary and tired mind take him to sleep.

Blaine stood watching Kurt for a few moments until he was completely sound asleep. He silently hoped his words had some impact on him. He seemed so beautiful and had such a powerful presence. For the world to loose someone like him, the idea was heart breaking to him. As long as he could tell him he wasn't alone, that would be enough, at least, to start to silence those haunting thoughts.

Silently he stood and placed the mugs in the sink. It was pitch black outside, despite the blissfully white snow. He headed up the stairs but stopped as he passed by a table of craft supplies he had brought for ordainments. Seeing the white snow he glanced back at Kurt. Taking a mental photograph he took the supplies and headed up the stairs.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he had the thought last night was all a dream. He thought for sure he was in his bed at home and all of the thoughts he had, didn't lead him to the mountain. It had to be a dream. Why else would he have met a cute boy name Blaine? That only happened in dreams.

But low and behold, the warmth of cabin woke him from that state. As the sleep began to shake away from his eyes, everything he thought he dreamed was there. The cabin, the snow, the boy, everything was true. He slowly sat up and took it in. Compared to last night, he felt better. Not completely normal, but calmer. The storm hadn't let up in the least bit and he didn't mind at all. Quietly he sat up and checked his phone. He had several missed calls from his Dad, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and even Santana. He called his dad when he saw the little reception he had. Maybe there was a home phone there?

The beautiful boy was over by a little makeshift tree he didn't see last night. Kurt watched him for a few minutes. In the bright lights of the tree, the colored lights bounced off his skin. His eyes were focused on a single spot, the top of the tree.

Kurt looked up to where Blaine's eyes were and his mouth dropped. On the top of the tree was an angel. But not just any angel. In gold robes and wings the boy angel had pale white skin, painted red lips, and chestnut brown hair. His eyes were blue with specks of green and grey inside. Kurt's breathe hitched as the realization of the similarity set in. _Its me_

Blaine's head snapped when he saw Kurt on his feet. He looked between Kurt and the angel. Suddenly his face turned a deep shade of red. "Oh I'm sorry. This must look really creepy, but I just... I never saw... and I always thought..."

Kurt chuckled even more then he had did. His laugh was less breathy and more lighthearted. He thought it was so sweet that a boy designed an ornament, an angel, based on him. He felt his heart jump a little at the thought of a boy doing something that nice. "No, I like it. I always preferred angels over stars. It gives more life to the tree." He saw a smile creep across Blaine's face and him relax. He found it sweet how he got so nervous so fast.

They stood in silence looking at the tree. It was so beautiful and lit up. Even when the world was cold and surrounded by blinding snow, the tree still shined brightly and all the ornaments stood out. It may have twinkled or flickered but the lights never went out. It was then Kurt somehow realize how stupid it was to try and give up. Even though it looked bleak he had such a personality that he knew bullies or society couldn't make him dim. Yes the snow was cold, but there was always love. His friends and family loved him so much to worry and call him. And even the love of the stranger next to him to care enough to save him, despite not knowing his past or his flaws. A new confidence developed almost like a new skin and for the first time that year Kurt's heart swelled and felt his head lift up high.

Kurt was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice Blaine move away to the kitchen. He turned and saw Blaine with two plates of eggs and bacon and some coffee waiting for them. "I thought you would be hungry".

Kurt went over to the table sat down and ate his breakfast with Blaine. The two found so many things in common, singing, glee club, shows, Harry Potter, even a bit of fashion. Although Kurt partially cringed when Blaine said he thought bow ties were a necessary accessory. The conversation flowed and Kurt felt like he had made a new friend with only being in the conversation for five minutes.

When they finished Kurt finally remembered his phone. "Is there a home phone around here? I need to call my dad and tell him I am safe and to apologize for leaving." Blaine's head looked up from his almost empty plate and Kurt could have sworn he saw Blaine's expression fault a little at the idea of Kurt leaving. But he was a true gentleman. He walked up and opened a cupboard to find an old fashion red cord phone. Kurt chuckled at how ancient the thing was. He thanked Blaine, walked over to it and dialed his number.

Blaine had gone upstairs at that point to get dressed and to give Kurt some privacy. He was little sad at the idea of Kurt leaving, The storm was letting up so Kurt would see this as a perfect opportunity to leave, leave Blaine all by himself. He looked himself in the mirror in the bedroom and criticized himself. _Just because you two have so much in common and he is so nice doesn't mean he would spend Christmas with you_.But a voice inside Blaine made him reconsider what had happened. Instead of being all alone, he got to save a life. He helped a boy get off his feet and realize he needed to live. He found someone like him, going through the same struggles. And even thought it wasn't the fairy tale love he dreamed about it was a love. A new love for a new kind of friend. One he could stay in touch with and relate to on so many levels. And there was still a bit of hope for the two. Still he would miss Kurt when he would leave.

He suddenly heard footsteps run right up the stairs. Kurt sounded breathless as he met Blaine on the top of the stairs. "What is it?"

Kurt had the widest smile on his face and their was joy in his eyes Blaine could barely describe. Kurt tried to catch his breath as he answered Blaine. "I told my dad about how you were here all alone and he wanted me to invite you to spend Christmas with my family and friends in Lima. If you wanted"

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a family wanted him to join them for Christmas. He attacked Kurt and gave him the biggest hug ever. Kurt was taken aback but hugged Blaine back. "That would be amazing!" As he pulled back he looked Kurt in the eyes "Thank you".

"No Thank you, for saving my life". The two backed up the rest of Blaine's belongings and turned off all the cabin lights. As the headed down the mountain, the snow was sprinkling on the two as they chatted about Christmas traditions. In the distance however the boys had forgotten to turn off the lights to the Christmas tree in the Cabin. The angel shown brightly through the window and would as the snow picked up and snowed in the cabin on Christmas eve. However Blaine and Kurt were safely at a house in Lima, drinking coffee and looking at that stars on Christmas eve. "Merry Christmas Kurt" "Merry Christmas Blaine".


	2. Twas the Night

Okay so I know its only 3 days later but since I have the time and have had a few people say they wanted more of the story. I decided to make it a short (hopefully it will stay that way) multi fic. I going to see if I can conclude the events by new years. So to get the ball rolling here is Burt perspective because he is my favorite TV dad of all time! Don't worry there will be more Klaine to come!

DISCLAIMER: All characters and traits to to Ryan Murphy and the Glee team

* * *

Burt sat at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. Both hands clutched at it as he stared blankly into the mug. He still had snow on his boots and coat from his night of searching. A parent's nightmare was beyond the description of how he was feeling.

Kurt had left yesterday around five o clock. Burt had been swamped at the garage but Kurt ended his shift and said bye to his dad. He thought for sure he was going home, or to the mall, or to get coffee. It was the last thing on the mind after dealing with two broken mufflers and a ranting customer.

When Burt had finally got in his car after working, he looked towards the mountains. There was light sprinkling here on the ground but the clouds made it looked like the town would be swamped in snow any second. Despite it being almost ten at night he could still see how many clouds surrounded the mountains. A voiced over the radio had talked about a blizzard warning in the mountains. Burt silently thought lucky he was to live in the Suburbs of Lima. He was looking forward to watching the annual watching of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer with Kurt and now his new son and wife, Finn and Carole.

Burt's heart had dropped when he came home though. The air, despite the warmth of the fire, oven and Christmas lights, seemed thin. Carole and Finn looked his way with an happiness on their face that quickly disappeared. It took Burt awhile after looking around to notice the lack of music playing, a certain Christmas special on TV, and more importantly a voice hurrying everyone to the TV. He looked around then looked at his wife. "Where's Kurt?"

"I thought he was coming home with you" Carole said quickly rushing to the phone. Finn quickly looked down at his phone then back up. "Rachel and Mercedes have been texting me wondering where he was. He was suppose to go shopping with them." Burt heart kept sinking as they started calling everyone they knew in town. Finn had rallied all the New Directions to call Kurt to look around their neighborhood and look again. Every "sorry" and "we'll keep looking" ate at Burt. He was calling every police station in town, any bud he had to ask if they had heard of any car accidents, any robberies or kidnappings.

Burt had finally cracked after three hours of phone calls, he grabbed a coat and started his own search around town. Driving around seeing all the Christmas lights, the recent events ran through his head like a TV. He was thinking about how hurt Kurt looked when he told Finn and him that Karosky threatened to kill him, how the weeks after the wedding he had come home looking more tired and weary. One burned in his head which was a memory from yesterday how he had to wake Kurt up to get him out of bed. Kurt never slept in even on break. He was always up by at least 7. Thinking he was sick he had gone down to check on him, only to find Kurt wide awake just looking at the ceiling. He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom at the sight of him but Burt had caught how red and puffy his eyes were. Several times he got out of the truck and walked around local parks and neighbors just calling his name "Kurt". He even asked the bums who were probably drunk but he was desperate for anything, even just a mention of a kid wearing black women's' boots in the snow. He had called at least 10 times directly to Kurt leaving a variety of messages from anger, to fear, to desperation. He kept hoping that when he came home Kurt would be there ready to take a scolding.

He had come home to Carole almost crying. He quickly rushed to her side and gave her a hug. She could barely speak when she pointed to the TV. Burt's eyes widened as he saw a horrifying image. An abandoned black navigator almost buried in snow with a red McKinely parking pass. Burt's eyes dropped. Finn was in the room and he looked down at the floor as he spoke to Burt, tryint to hold back the idea of crying "We called and they said their was no one in the car. It was on the side of a mountain road, not even near any look out station, they won't look until tomorrow". Finn's word choked as he barely finished his sentence.

Carole and Finn had headed to bed after some tired convincing. Burt had sat at the counter till the early hours of the morning constantly refilling his coffee. Several times he broke down crying and whispered, hoping Elizabeth would be there to guide Kurt home.

Burt looked at the clock, it was almost 7 am in the morning. Finn came down the stairs, in the same clothes he was wearing last night. His eyes were red as well. It became clear to Burt that no one in the house had gotten any sleep.

"Hey" Burt said weakly to Finn. Just by the sound of his voice Finn knew Burt was weak and had been not sleeping. "Breakfast?" Burt said, he was pointing at the cereal box across the counter he had snacked on for some of the night. "Nah, not hungry", now Burt knew that Finn was just as worried as him. "Listen can you call up the new direction kids and see if they can come over here early. We need to search that mountain. Police won't care unless its been 24 hours. See if they can get here by 7:30." That was the one thing Burt had been grateful of that school, the New Direction all cared for Kurt, and they all tried to help with the bullying situation. They tried to form walls when he walked to class. Even some of the football members in the group had started a petition to stop it.

It was no surprise that a majority of the kids had showed up, bundled and ready to go by 7:20. They were just waiting on Will, Emma and even Sue Sylvester who said they would join the caravan. The plan was to go into three separate cars, they spread out around the area where they found Kurt's car. Everyone was split in pairs and was given a walkie talkie and set the channels since reception was not the best.

Suddenly for the first time since that morning the phone rang. Like all calls Burt rushed to the phone. Right as he picked it up he had mentally told himself it would be Emma, Will, Sylvester or any other person that wasn't coat.

"Hello". There was a pause of silence when all of a sudden he heard a timid and shy voice. "Hi dad". Kurt's voice rang crisply through the phone. As soon as Burt recognized his voice the tears fell from his eyes. "Kurt, Thank goodness" he choked out. The second everyone in the room heard Kurt's name they immediately stopped whispering. Carole hugged and started crying into Finn as they got closer to Burt. "You had us so worried sick, where are you?"

"I'm so sorry dad. I'm in a cabin up the mountain. Blaine found me and made sure I was ok. I would have called earlier but my cell is out of service"

Burt had so many questions floating in his mind but none of them mattered at the moment because Kurt was alive and safe indoors. "Is it just you and Blaine up there?" Burt said focusing more on the current situation and not on any events that could of happened or questions.

"Yes, I know you want me to come home soon but I feel bad. He is my age and his parents left him alone for Christmas. Can I stay the day, or at least til the snow clears up?"

Burt was shocked at the fact someone had left a kid alone for Christmas let alone in the snow "No come home as soon as you can, and bring him too. He needs to get off the mountain because the storm is suppose to pick up later in the day."

He could almost hear a smile through the phone as Kurt squealed "I will dad, we will be home soon. I love you dad"

"I love you too bud" Burt croaked out before hanging up the phone. Burt was so overjoyed he quickly grabbed Finn and Carole in a big hugged, not noticing the ten pairs of eyes on the three of them. "He's fine, and he is coming home now" Burt announced to the group. The room erupted in cheers and sighs and few tears were shared between the girls. Finn had already started calling Will, Emma and Sylvester to tell them the news. Everyone felt such a sigh of relief knowing Kurt was okay.

But with the happiness Burt knew he need to sit Kurt down and talk to him and to Blaine to know exactly what was going through Kurt's mind that night.


	3. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Alright another chapter up. Thank goodness i am on break. I am hoping that I can get a majority of the story up before I head back to school. Its funny I got ahead of myself writing this story so I have been skipping around. Hopefully this Klaine fluff to tie you over.

Disclaimer: All credit to Ryan Murphy and the Glee team for the characters.

* * *

"My car!" It was the first time Kurt had seen his black navigator since he had went up the mountain. He thought he would never see it again, or at least if he saw it, he would not be buried in three feet of snow and surrounded by police tape. There was a single cop car there and three cops trying to dig out his tires. Blaine and him picked up there speed running in the snow trying not to fall flat on their faces or loose any of Blaine's belongings and presents.

"Oh my goodness." The navigator had semi cleared but the tires were still buried. A tall slightly chubby officer approached Blaine and Kurt. "Is this your car sir?" Kurt nodded, he was too shocked at the appearance of his car to speak. Blaine stood next to him and quickly offered an explanation "He was coming to visit me in the Anderson cabin but we didn't know about the storm until he set in." Kurt caught on to Blaine and quickly jumped in "I was only stopping by for a few minutes, that's why I parked here."

The officer looked at the two boys. Blaine and Kurt had been smart enough to stand at least a foot away. Kurt had also notice Blaine's voice getting a bit deeper and gruffer. Living in Ohio both knew to be careful how they acted around adults. Any one who did not like gays would assume the worst in the two even as such a simple act of visiting one another without even knowing each other.

The police officer shook is head and looked at Kurt "Next time call the ranger and let him know. This could have been a road danger if anyone else came up here. Even more so your car would have been damaged. I'll let you go with a warning since you're a kid. But you're not going anywhere without helping us dig the tires out. I don't know if the engine will run but we can try to jump start it. Though none of us know how."

Kurt smiled, putting down the luggage headed to one of the tires. "Well Officer I work in a garage so I know how to start my own car in any weather. Let's get going!" Immediate he started digging and sticking his hand under the tires and digging with the other men.

Blaine moved to the back tire and started digging it. He was amazing that Kurt worked on cars and knew so much. That and the fact when needed he would get his hands dirty. Kurt was just full of surprises.

Half an hour later the navigator was finally out of the snow and after a quick jump start, ready to roll. Kurt waved to the officers as they drove down the mountain. They noticed the snow picking up, but Kurt had already had chained snow tires on. Quickly the two hopped in the car and started their journey down the mountain.

"I can't believe you know so much on cars." Kurt chuckled and looked at Blaine for a quick second "Don't act surprise. Just because I am gay and don't like getting dirty doesn't mean I hate the idea of grease and overalls. Although they are hideous. It took forever for me to convince my dad to stop wearing them."

"The only association I have with cars is my dad trying to help me 'go straight' by fixing a car, " Blaine said with a bitter tone in his voice. Kurt looked at him with eyes of awe. He couldn't image how anyone would wanting to change Blaine. Yes he had known him for only a short time but he was amazing, kind and sweet. How could his father not see that and only see that he just liked boys? Kurt took his hand off the steering wheel for a moment and touched him on the shoulder.

Blaine immediately felt warmth in Kurt's touch. It took him by surprise, and despite how much he had gotten over his dad, it still hurt. Blaine smiled and looked a Kurt. "It's fine, I have kind of excepted it." Blaine looked at Kurt and as much as it pained him, took Kurt's hand off his shoulder. "I know I don't have my license yet but you need to keep both hands on the wheel."  
Kurt was so wrapped up in thinking of Blaine he almost forgot he was driving down a snowy mountain. "Oh yeah" Kurt quickly snapped his hands back on the wheel and returned his eyes to the road.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reaction. It was almost like a deer in headlights. Thought part of him wondered how he felt about going home. It had been less than twenty four hours since Kurt thought disappearing was the best opinion. Blaine was still scared.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt didn't turn to Blaine and kept his eyes on the road "Well as soon as we get out of the mountain I will be happy" he said with a laugh. But Blaine knew the laugh was a bit fake, he had heard Kurt's laugh a bit at breakfast and the tone of it was different then the one now.

"No I mean, what's on your mind? I mean about going home, hearing from your dad?" Blaine hadn't asked about the phone call but felt like he needed to make sure that Kurt wasn't experiencing the feelings again.

There was a long pause in the car. Kurt mind was going a million miles and hour. On top of trying to get down a snowy road, he was thinking back to his dad. He knew when the second he spoke his dad was crying. He knew he was holding it back but he could hear the pain in his mind. He didn't think about his dad so much and it pained him to hear that we was worried about him.

"My dad is a tough guy. The burly kind of guy. And when I called him I knew he had been crying. I feel so bad. I thought coming up here I was doing him a favor. I feel just so selfish now. But I still feel like when I return nothing will get better." It was Blaine's turn to reach out to Kurt. He placed a hand on his shoulder. He could see his eyes get a little glassy.

"Look I won't guarantee it will get better as in how they treat you. I can't promise you when you go back all of the bullies will disappear. Sadly we don't live in that kind of world. But because the fact your dad missed you so much does mean something. You are going back to a loving place. People love you and will help you. But you have to tell them this. Did you ever tell anything to your dad before this?"

Kurt shook his head and wiped some tears away with his sleeve. "I thought he would stress out. He has had to get use to having a gay son. I just didn't want to burden him more." Kurt's head was really swarming now but in a way he felt some pressure go away. He needed to talk to someone and Blaine was listening eagerly. It felt nice that someone actually could identify with what he felt.

"You aren't. In fact you will probably relieve him. Relieve him of worrying about you state of mind. Having to constantly think 'is he doing alright?' or 'is he hurt or breaking' and not want to approach because you may distance yourself away."

Kurt took a sigh as they finally reached the bottom of the mountain and merged onto the road to Lima. "I have been doing that. I guess keep thinking that he won't understand. Hummels are tough they stick through things when they get tough."

Blaine looked at Kurt shook his head "Just because you are tough doesn't mean you don't ask for help. It means you know when you need help."

Kurt let the words sink in. He had built up such a state thinking only he could understand what he was going through. That no one could identify. He realized that just because they couldn't identify didn't mean they wouldn't help him. He felt so bad for turning his back on his friends and family. He needed to apologize and talk to his dad.

He looked at Blaine. _How does he know the right thing to say?_ He smiled at him and placed his hand on top of Blaine's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, for everything." Blaine's hand dropped off of Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt didn't let go. Blaine looked at is hand and then at Kurt. He was still driving and still focused on the road. But he didn't' move his hand.

Blaine quickly felt his heart pulse and warmth rise to his cheeks. Kurt's hand was so smooth and so warm. It felt so nice to hold hands with a boy for a change. _Don't jump to conclusions. You just comforted him. That doesn't mean he likes you._

Kurt held Blaine's hand all the way to his home. When he pulled up it was around noon. He let go to turn off the car. He looked at his house and sighed.

"I thought I never come back. And yet I have never been so happy to see this place."

The two of them unloaded Blaine's presents and belongings and walked to the door. Kurt stood there for a second. He didn't know what to expect. He was hesitant to open it or ring the doorbell. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw how worried he looked. "Scared?"

"No just nervous" Kurt said and he finally got brave and rang the doorbell. He hadn't brought his house key with him and didn't know if the door was unlocked.

Less than two seconds after he rang it. He heard footsteps run to the door. The door opened. There stood Burt, red eyed and worn. He stood at Kurt. Kurt looked at his dad scared.

"Kurt" Burt said as wrapped his arms quickly around his son. Kurt starting crying "I am so sorry dad". The two stayed in each others arms. Burt patted Kurt's back "No I'm sorry, for not seeing anything. Look it doesn't matter" he said pulling away to look at Kurt, "what matters is you are home now."


End file.
